BNY : Papa I Love You
by Joy Wu.94
Summary: Kisah tentang Newyear kala dihampiri rasa rindu pada Papa Both


BNY : PAPA, I LOVE YOU by Joy Wu and Sarah Kim

Cast : of course Both and Newyear

Genre : Romace, yaoi, Gaje

Author : Sarah Kim and Joy Wu

Desclaimer : Their couple belongs to God and Theirself..

Kami cuman ngontrak buat mmbintangi ff gaje ini

Cuap2 Author : Haii readers sekalian... #deepbow

Kami, dua author baru yang ngocak, aneh bin ajaib bekerja sama menulis cerita..

SALAM KENAL DARI KAMI!

Sarah : Kami membawa sebuah oneshot untuk readers

Joy : errr... Sarah Drabble sweet lebih tepatnya

Sarah : Readers tau dong BNY? Yang tau acung jari!

Joy : Double emejing! #flatface

Ada 123.456.789 orang yang tahu, oke yang gak tau silahkan search, kami tidak menanggung pulsa #pokerface

Back to sarah!

Sarah : I'm here!

Readers sekalian, sebenenya aku sering speechless kalo udah mbahas itu couple unyu... Mereka tuh cute banget dan bisa bikin diabetes kalo aku seharian penuh liat mereka... Coz, mereka itu SOOO SWEEEET... Banget..

Oke, sekian, daripada banyak cincong let's read!

Joy : perasaan dari tadi yang banyak omong itu kmu Sarah! #bisikbisik

Sarah : #deathglare

.

.

.

Sarah Kim

Joy Wu

Present...

PAPA, I LOVE YOU

Now Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Please wait..

.

3%

.

10%

.

16%

.

Ready?

.

35%

.

43%

.

Set!

.

59%

.

68%

.

79%

.

82%

.

93%

.

Go!

.

100%

.::;;;Happy Reading!;;;::.

Newyear Pov

" Papa, kapan kau pulang?" Tanyaku sendu pada Papa Both disebrang. " Secepatnya, mama..." jawab papa Both tersenyum disebrang. " I miss you, papa.." Ucapku sedikit gemetar. " I miss you too, more than you know..." Jawabnya kembali tersenyum. " cepat pulang papa Both..." Pesanku. Sungguh aku merindukannya saat ini. " ya, mama..." Jawabnya masih dengan senyumnya. " bye papa.." Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin melepas rindu dengan papa, tapi apa daya papa harus menyelesaikan urusannya secepat mungkin agar bisa cepat pulang, dan ya.. Pulsaku juga habis, hehe.. " Bye mama..." dengan itu, Videocall-ku dengan papa-pun beakhir.

Huuft, sebenarnya, aku dan papa sama-sama sibuk, tapi lebih sibuk papa sih... Ah, sudahlah, jangan bawa aura sad disini, okey? Sekarang saatnya aku menyelesaikan tugas.. Huuh.. Tugas.. I'm coming!

.

.

.

2 Days Later

Author Pov

" Newyear.." Panggil Both saat memasukki apartement mereka. Ia memacu langkahnya menuju ke ruang tamu..

BUK..

Ada sebuah suara jatuh dari arah ruang santai. Both tanpa basa basi, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan pintu ruang santai dan membukanya. Dan, tampaklah seorang Newyear yang tengah mengusap hidung dan keningnyanya yang baru saja mencium lantai dengan romantisnnya. " Newyear, kenapa bisa jatuh?" Tanya Both dengan raut khawatir. Ia berjalan menuju kearah Newyear yang mengnakkan sweater hitam dan celana pastel selutut. "Tuh, lututmu memar-kan... Kalau kau mengantuk kan bisa lanngsung tidur di kamar.. Kenapa harus tidur disini?" tanya Both dengan lembut.

" hiks.. Memang papa tidak senang kalau Newyear menunggu papa?" Tanya Newyear balik sembari menahan isak tangisnya.

" tidak, papa senang kok kalau Newyear yang cantik ini menunggu papa.. Newyear gak bole nangis" Menghapus air mata Newyear yang telah menganak sungai di pipinya.

" Newyear tampan, bukan cantik.. " Ketus Newyear.

" khekhekhe~ apa masih sakit?" Newyear mengangguk.

Chup. Chup. Chup~

Both mengecup kening, hidung dan lutut Newyear yang memar dengan lembut terutama ltut Newyear yang memar.

" Merasa lebih baik? " Tanya Both. Newyear hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam " Papa, I Love You". Both yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum an mengecup lembut puncak kepala Newyear dan membalas " i Love You more than you know, mama"

The End

TBC or End ?

Tergantung review..

Cuap2 Author bagian dua :

Sarah : I LOVE BOTH AND NEW YEAR 4 EVER... #tebarbanner

Aku nggak bisa!.. Mereka sweet banget moment-nya pure banget! Ngaak ada unsur dibuat-buat, susah buat fanfic kalo pasangan itu mesrahnya pure... Apalagi, aku masih Newbie BNYS~~~

Mungkin... #ngocehkejauhan

Joy : abaikan yang diatas! Last, review please?


End file.
